Johnny cade sister
by pizzafan123
Summary: Johnny cade's sister.  2 weeks before he gets jumped by the 5 Soc's in the field. She moves in with him from New York.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders, only my characters. That belongs to S.E Hinton.

Johnny sister

Chapter 1

My name is Jamie Abigail Cade and I'm 14 years old. But my friends and gang call me Runner. I live with my Aunt and uncle. I live in an apartment in Brooklyn, New York. I don't know what my mom and dad are like, but my Aunt and Uncle abuse me. I am in the 8th grade, even though I only go sometimes. I have 3 friends or my gang. They are Shooter, Speed and Spider or to me Spider-Man when I'm joking.

Shooter has dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. He jokes around a lot and is never serious. Only when there is a fight or jail thing. His nickname is shooter cause He's always never misses a target.

Then there's Speed hence the nickname, he is the fastest runner I've ever seen. Always running from cops. Has brown hair and blue eyes. Jokes around sometimes and is always worried about the gang. His mom dying really is toughening him up.

Then there is Spider, who is the leader with the black Hair and dark brown eyes and his eyes are as cold as steel. The gang believes he is only soft with me. He got his nickname by being one of the sneakiest person on his feet.

Lastly there is Runner, me. I have jet-black hair and brown eyes. My is runner because I'm always running from something. Either the cops, Aunt and Uncle or for thieving something.

I was walking to school with Shooter and Speed, when a cop stopped us. He looked at each one of us and asked me

"What are you three doing out here"? I looked at him and then cocked an eyebrow. Spider always taught me never to look weak in front of people. Especially cops and rival gangs. I said

"Why sir, we are just going to school, if that's okay with you"? Shooter and spider snickered next to me. He looked annoyed and said

"Listen here girl, I'm not here to deal with any of your crap today". Shooter spook up.

"We need to get to school, officer". Me and Speed cracked up. The cop looked pissed, but walked off. We all laughed, but walked to class anyway.

When we got to class, Shooter went to his class, while I and Speed went to ours. When we got in class, we sat in the back of the class. When my back hit the chair I winced. Speed looked at me and whispered

"What happened to your back"? I shrugged and tried to look the other way. He made me look at him and I said.

"Yeah, but not as bad as I wound normally get". He frowned but sighed and whispered back

"Whatever, I'm telling Spider". My eyes went wide and I said

"No, no, no please don't". Spider gets really mad about it, more than I ever did. He said

"Fine, but if it gets bad I will". I sighed, but nodded. Than the teacher said

"Ms. Cade do you have anything to say to the whole class". I looked at her in complete anger. I swear this lady hates me. I said stiffly

"no". She smirked, that stupid smirk and turned back around. Speed snickered and I elbowed him. He groaned. After a little with class ended and we went to all our classes till lunch. We met up with Shooter and Spider. Spider asked when he saw me.

"How are you doing"? I looked at him confused and he said

"Speed told me". I looked at him and cursed, I said

"It's just my back no big deal". He growled, but let it go. I went home and when I got there, there were 2 cops there. Wait that were the Fuzz doing here. Cop #1 said

"Hello, there. I'm officer Roberts and this is my partner officer Johnson". I nodded at them. He continued.

"We will be taking you to your parent's house in Tulsa, Oklahoma with your brother Johnny Cade". I said

"Fine, But I'm gonna go say goodbye to my friends. They nodded and told me to lead to the way. I went down the block and saw them. I told them what happened and Shooter and Speed gave me hugs goodbye. While Spider ruffled my hair and gave me a one armed hug. The Fuzz then took me to my house again to getting packed and 1 hour later, They took me to the train station and told me different cops will be waiting for me there to escort me to my new home. I got to seat and while the train rumbled on I thought about what they would be like and if they would like or hate me. With those thoughts I fell asleep on the train.

CHAPTER ONE END

Like it said in my other stories, write at least 1 review.


	2. Chapter 1 filler

Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders

Johnny Sister

Filler chapter

The reason that Jamie was happy is because her Aunt and Uncle abused her a lot and she did not want to deal with it. Also the gang she was in was drifting apart. So she felt this was her only chance to get away. And New York was getting a lot more dangerous. More cops were hanging around the bad parts. All kinds of gangs were attacking each other, some dying. So she thought that her parents were better than her Aunt and Uncle.

IF YOU HAVE ANYMORE QUESTIONS ASK ME.


	3. meeting the family and gang

Disclaimer: I do not own The outsiders or its characters, only Jamie and the other Oc's.

Johnny sister

Chapter 2

I was woken up by a flight attendant and she said.

"We will land in 5 minutes". She sneered while she said it. She must have thought I was a hood or something. I am, but she doesn't know me at all. I just glared at her and she huffed. She muttered something, probably insulting me. I just sat up and took my seat belt off. I saw 2 cops waiting and I frowned. I really did not want to be with cops. So I decided I would go myself and ran away from them, but they saw me.

I only saw one ran after me, so I ran faster than before. Like I said, I'm the best runner around, but then the cop jumped in front of me and tackled to the floor. I growled and he handcuffed my hands behind my back and pulled me to my feet. He dragged me out of the building to their car, the other guy that was in back of me smirked and said.

"It looks like all greasers know how to do is run and not think". I said with a smirk of my own.

"Hey now, don't get mad at me because you can't have your donut and coffee". His smirk turned into a frown and mine just gotten wider. He motion to his partner that had a hold of me and he pushed me into the car. What I don't understand in what he called me. What is a greaser? Oh well. The first cop drove to Tulsa, Oklahoma. I think that's what it's called anyway. I sat there wondering what they were like. Were they like my aunt and Uncle or nicer. Well, I know I will not keep my expectations up. Oh, yeah and I also heard I have a little brother.

Will he like me and will get along. I sighed; I guess I find out when I get there. I asked.

"Hey fuzz, when I gettin' there". The one that was not driving glared at me and said.

"Kid, shut up and stop talking". I rolled my eyes and leaned back or as much as I could with my arms held behind my back. Then 20 minutes later they stopped the car in a crappy hood, the kind I used to live in, except I lived at the projects. I didn't care though because I never had or needed anything fancy. The cop that was not at the steering wheel said.

"Girl, your stop is here". He got out and opened my door. I got out and he un cuffed me. I crossed my arms and he handed me a paper and got in the car and left. I looked at the paper and saw that it was a block away. Damn bastards, they are making me walk.

Walking and cursing, 10 minutes later I showed up in front of the house with the same address as the paper. This place was a broken down. It had shit all over the lawn. Beer bottles, lawn chairs, a 2x4 against the house and the house was chipped and the screen door was on its hinges, but it was fine with me. I opened the gate and walked up to the front door and knocked. They knew I was coming.

A lady with black hair and eyes like mine came out and looked at me with disgust with a vodka bottle in her hand. I rolled my eyes, looks like nothing is changed from my old life so far. She had a frayed yellow dress on and a broom in her hand. But I know she has never swept anywhere in a while. She looked me up and down and said.

"Hm, you're here. You look worse than your brother, whatever". Yep, she is the a bitch and she is drunk to top it off. She yelled into the house.

"ROBERT, GET OUT HERE". A really drunk man came out and felt like sneering at him. He had a beer gut, hazel eyes, short cropped brown hair and to top it off he smelt badly, like a sewer. I sighed, this is most likely like my old life in New York. He then looked pissed off and out of nowhere punched me in the stomach. In surprise and pain I hunched over and he yelled.

"Who are you sighing at, brat". He grabbed my hair so I had to look at him and decked me in the face. He put all his weight into it so I feel on the ground and then he kicked me in the stomach over and over. I guess he got bored because he left and went in the house. My mother jabbed me in the stomach a couple of times and went in too. I just laid there and groaned. Then a boy about my age came out of the house and look at me and looked shocked, I asked.

"Hi there, how's it going"? He gave me a small smile and said quietly.

"Hi, I'm Johnny Cade, are you okay". I grinned at him and got up really slow. When I was up on my 2 feet, I said.

"Hey, I'm Jamie Cade, your sister or that's what they say". He said.

"Oh ya, I can see the similar looks now. Sorry about them". I shrugged and said.

"Aw, it's okay. I've dealt with that with our aunt and uncle in New York". He nodded and asked.

"You wanna get fixed up or are you fine". I said.

"I'll deal with it". I picked up my bag from the ground and slung it over my shoulder. He asked me.

"Do you wanna got meet my friends". I shrugged and said.

"Sure, how old are you". He looked embarrassed and said.

"Um, 16". I could tell most people would thing he was younger, so I said to him.

"Cool. You look it". He nodded and I followed him to a house another block. He knocked on the door and a guy with reddish-brown hair with long sideburns and grey eyes opened it and said.

"Hey Johnnycakes, ya know you don't have to knock on the door". He then looked at me. "Who is this"? I raised my eyebrows at him. Ain't that a nice way to greet someone. Johnny said.

"This is my sister Jamie". He said.

"oh yeah, you said somethin' about somebody comin'". He pushed me and Johnny in the house. He came in too and said.

Hey doll. I'm two-bit Matthews". I laughed at that and asked.

"So what's your real name then". He laughed also and said.

"Keith, but don't call me that if you want to live". I grinned and said.

"I'm not as weak as you think". He laughed really loud at that and tried to put me in a headlock and I ducked and stood near Johnny. He shook his head at me. I just grinned at him. 5 other guys looked at the 3 of us and then at that moment I felt awkward. I looked away and Two-bit said.

This is Johnny's friend". He started wiggling his eyebrows. I glared at him and he just shrugged at me and started innocently at me. I sighed and I really big guy (muscle wise) got out of a chair and said.

"Okay, who is she really". Johnny spoke up. Man, I forgot he was here, he was so quiet.

"She's ... uh my sister Jamie". Then they all looked at me. They all started saying what with confused faces and the big guy restored quiet. I looked at the door and thought that I should leave. I am probably bothering them. I moved my foot to leave and a boy with blond hair and icy blue eyes said in a cold voice.

"Don't even think about it kid". I looked at him shocked and I wonder where I've seen him before? But man, why won't he let me leave. Everyone was looking at me, even Johnny. I scratched the back of my neck and laughed nervesly. Some kid with movie star good looks said.

"Hi there, I'm Sodapop Curtis". Another boy about my age with reddish-brown hair greased back with grease and green eyes said quietly.

"I'm Ponyboy Curtis". Wow don't they have interesting names. Another boy about 16 with black hair greased back and dark brown eyes said.

"Steve Randel". He seemed mad and I scowled. What the hell is his problem. The really big guy said.

"Darry Curtis". He seemed nice enough. Then the last one with the icy blue eyes and blond hair said.

"Dallas Winston, or in your case Dally". My eyes widened a bit in shock and I remembered who he is. He used to be in my gang that I just left. He wasn't there that long, only 2 months though. We got along ok. So after a while of just standing me, Johnny, Ponyboy and Two-bit sat around the t.v and watched Mickey Mouse.

After that Johnny, Ponyboy played cards and Steve and Soda left. Two-bit and Dally left. When it got to be night time I and Johnny left after they gave us a little food, even when I protested. After that we walked home and heard our folks fighting, we walked to an area Johnny called the lot.

We both lied down and talked for a while then he fell asleep. I was happy where I was living. Yeah, my folks such as much as my aunt and uncle did, but the gang is pretty savvy. I looked at Johnny a bit and saw that he was shaking. I took off my jacket and put it over Johnny and put my hands behind my head and looked up at the sky and then fell asleep with a small smile on my face.

**Chapter 2 done!**

**Tell me what you think. I have a couple of chapters in a notebook, but I do not know when I will type them up. I trying to update most of my stories. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
